


+2

by orphan_account



Series: The Barton Family [3]
Category: S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of you who were wondering what happened when Jim and Brian were in the kitchen...</p>
<p>(Missing scene from the fic 2, 4, 6, & 8 - Chapter 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	+2

Brian stalked into the kitchen after Jim, trying to ignore his brother as he called “Don’t take _too_ long!” after them. William was a dick. I mean, what was he supposed to do? Push Jim up against the kitchen counter and kiss him senseless? That would go well. 

(Yes, that was sarcasm. Trying that would just be awkward.)

The kitchen door swung shut behind Brian with a dull “thunk.” Brian held in a sigh as he walked over to Jim who had already turned off the oven and was staring at the pan of charred potatoes with a contemplative look on his face, trying to figure out what exactly to do next. Brian winced internally. They had initially left the potatoes in the oven to keep them warm while everything else was cooking, but it seemed that they had set the heat a little high. It was going to be a bitch to scrub the blackened potato bits off the pan. If it was possible, that is. Maybe he’d be able to convince the huge blond guy (Thor, was it?) to try his hand at it. If he couldn’t scrub the potatoes off he’d probably just break the pan, and then Brian could blame him for ruining the pan instead. It probably didn’t matter, though – these were Tony Stark’s pans after all. He’d probably just buy another ten to make up for it. 

“So, what was it your brother yelled after us?” Jim asked, still studying the pan. 

“Which brother?” Brian replied, trying to sound nonchalant despite the fact that his entire body had just tensed like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. “You know, the pan will cool quicker if you remove it from the oven.”

“William,” Jim replied while doing as Brian instructed, getting out a trivet and placing the still scalding hot pan on it. 

“Which William?” Brian asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. 

“You know which William, Bri,” Jim retorted, turning to look at his best friend and taking off his oven mitts. 

“He didn’t say anything,” Brian answered, looking Jim right in the eye as he lied, his face completely straight. 

“What did he mean by ‘Don’t take too long’?” Jim asked, ignoring Brian’s previous answer. 

“Why are you asking me what he said when you already know?” Brian questioned, trying to derail the conversation. “I don’t know what you’re trying to get me to admit to.” 

“I don’t know what I’m trying to get you to admit to either,” Jim said, shaking his head, “but I know that there’s something you’re not telling me. I noticed you whispering with him earlier, too.” 

“Aw, come on, Jimbo,” Brian said, his voice teasing. “There’s no need to get all jealous – you’re still my best bud.” 

“I’m not – ” Jim started, but he cut himself off, the tips of his ears faintly pink. “It’s just that you tell me _everything_. What’s so different about this?”

“It’s not important,” Brian replied, crossing his arms defensively. “Family stuff.” 

“You know, sometimes it’s good to be able to talk to someone outside of your direct family about family conflicts,” Jim pointed out, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “I promise I won’t judge, and, I mean, come _on_ , we’re practically family already, aren’t we?” 

“Why do I have to tell you anything?” Brian snapped. “There’s gotta be stuff that _you_ don’t tell me. Yeah, you are like family, but I don’t tell my brothers everything either.” 

Jim fell silent as Brian finished, looking at his friend carefully, a slightly conflicted look on his face. He stared at Brian for a moment, his expression making Brian want to say something, ease his mind somehow. Before Brian could say something, though, Jim looked away and sighed. 

“Fine,” Jim said, not meeting Brian’s eyes. “There’s one thing I haven’t told you. Only one thing.” 

“Well, there’s only one thing that _I_ haven’t told _you_ ,” Brian replied, still a bit of residual anger in his voice. “This is it. There’s nothing else. We’re even, then.” 

“No, we’re not even,” Jim protested, still not meeting Brian’s eyes. “You said that what you weren’t telling me wasn’t that important. Well, what I haven’t told you is really important. Like, it could destroy our whole relationship sort of important.” 

“What, you secretly an alien come to enslave the human race or something?” Brian asked, voice rough and sarcastic. “You a serial killer with a basement filled with the bodies of your victims?”

“Wh – Bri, you know I don’t even have a basement. I live in an apartment,” Jim replied, frowning. “I’m being serious here.” 

“And so am I,” Brian shot back, arms still crossed tightly over his chest. “My point is that you’d have to do some pretty serious shit to scare me off.”

“Well, I’m kind of in love with you,” Jim snapped. “Do you classify that as ‘serious shit’?” 

Brian just stared at him. He opened his mouth and then closed it again without saying anything, gaping like a fish. His eyes were wide and Jim was pretty sure he’d never seen his best friend so surprised in his life. God, he felt like the worst sort of bastard imaginable. 

“Look, I’m not going to creep on you or anything,” Jim continued, holding his hands up in an ‘I’m unarmed’ sort of gesture. “If you want me to, I’ll stop hanging around you and I’ll avoid you outside of work. I’d really like it if we could still be friends, though. I promise it’s just a stupid crush. I’m not going to try to molest you or anything – ”

Brian watched, still in shock, as Jim babbled on, still avoiding his eyes, staring at the kitchen floor. Brian took one step forward towards Jim, starting to regain his wits. Jim was still not looking at him and hadn’t noticed Brian’s advance. Brian’s lips quirked in a small smile as he walked over to Jim and pressed him back against the kitchen counter before craning his neck up to kiss him. 

Jim was so surprised that for a moment Brian thought that he was going to start choking, but after a few moments of Brian kissing him, he responded, one hand going to grip Brian’s hip and the other resting on the back of Brian’s neck. Brian moaned, half in pleasure and half in protest as Jim’s new position forced him up onto his tiptoes. Brian fisted his hands in Jim’s shirt, feeling a little embarrassed at how he was clinging like some swooning girl. In retaliation, he roughly worked Jim’s mouth open with his tongue, charging in recklessly and messily in the same style that he seemed to do everything else. 

Jim laughed a little at that, pulling Brian up a little further and enjoying the feel of the muscles in Brian’s back shifting and tensing, strong and rigid. He began kissing Brian more aggressively, enjoying the battle for dominance between them, but then – much too soon for Jim’s tastes – Brian was pulling back. Jim took in a gulp of air and was about to start kissing Brian again, but he was stopped by Brian’s fingers pressed against his lips in the universal “shhhh” gesture. 

He was immediately on alert, listening for anything out of place. The dining room had gone oddly quiet except for a few hushed voices discussing something that both Jim and Brian couldn’t quite hear. Brian carefully moved around the kitchen, making as little noise as possible and grabbed one of the heavy metal pans from where it was drying on the counter, Jim following suit. They lay in wait just inside the doorway until Jim signaled them to charge through. 

Jim blinked as he saw the crazy alien overlord from before, clearly trying to kidnap Brian’s brother yet again. It looked like it might be a while before he got to finish his session with Brian. Damn.


End file.
